2005 Atlantic hurricane season (NC)
Storms Hurricane Angelica The system developed on June 2nd from a tropical wave near the Brazilian coast. It was upgraded to a tropical storm on June 5th and a hurricane on the same day. It travelled along the South American coast, before making landfall near Xagana, Stopol on June 8th, 03:43 EBT (08:43 GMT) as a category 2 hurricane. It caused 26 known casualties. Tropical Storm Bruno The system was born near Sicily on June 9th, was upgraded to a tropical storm on June 11th, and finally made landfall near Tarragona, Spain on June 13th, 14:13 PPT (15:13 GMT). Tropical Storm Catarina The system was born in the middle of the ocean on June 29th and was upgraded to a tropical storm on July 1st. It drifted slowly northward, dissipated on July 4th, and never caused danger to land. Hurricane Dodi The system developed near Libyan coast on July 3th, and grew quickly more powerful. It was upgraded to a tropical storm on July 5th, to a hurricane on July 6th and category 2 hurricane on the same day. It made landfall near Qulaybiah, Tunis on July 7th, 20:34 GMT. Tropical Storm Efenaq The system developed in front of the Bay of Ob on July 11th. It was upgraded to a tropical storm on July 14th and moved slowly northward. It went close to Novaya Zemlya before losing its tropical characteristics on July 22th halfway to Franz Josef Land. Tropical Storm Fabian The system developed near Swedish coast in Skagerrak on July 19th. Later it crossed eastern Denmark and became a tropical storm over British Sea on 23th. The Atlantic Stream made its motion more eastbound, and it almost hit Faroe Islands four days later. It dissipated shortly after it. Hurricane Grexoru The system developed near Brazilian coast on July 20th. It travelled slowly northward, becoming a tropical storm on the afternoon of 21st and a hurricane on 22nd. It steadily continued to advance towards Antilles. Before July 25th, the storm was forecast to pass the islands from their south, but the storm cheated every meteorologist, making landfall as a category 3 hurricane on Martinique on July 26th, 00:34 EAT (06:34 GMT) and Guadeloupe at 12:05 EAT (18:05 GMT). It lost its strength and dissipated few days later. The storm caused 293 known casualties, mostly on the two islands. Tropical Storm Heidi A tropical wave over North Sea caused a tropical system, which became a tropical storm on July 23rd and made landfall near Helmsdale, United Kingdom on July 25th, 16:50 GMT. Hurricane Ismail The system, which originated from the coast of Tunisia, became a tropical storm on July 23rd. It made a landfall near Ceuta, Spain on July 26th, 11:13 PPT (12:13 GMT), only shortly touching land. It continued its journey shortly through Gulf of Cadiz, and made again a landfall in Olhão, Portugal. The system weakened over Portugal and was downgraded to a tropical depression. However, it got its way back to sea, and started to grow fast. It was already a hurricane in category 2 while passing near Galicia, and continued growing. The hurricane made its third landfall straightly over Kinsale, Ireland as a category 3 hurricane on July 30th, 16:14 GMT. After weakening to category 1, it reached the Atlantic Ocean again. It became stronger and made the fourth landfall near Hofen, Ostnia. Hurricane Jaakko The system formed near the coast of Finnmark, Ugrian Union, on July 22th. It drifted fast eastward, growing in force, becoming a tropical storm on July 24th and a hurricane on July 25th. Six days later, it was downgraded into a tropical storm. On August 2nd, 03:13 EST (1st, 23:13 GMT) the storm made landfall near Nuiqsut, Alaska. Hurricane Keith main article The system formed near the coast of Scotland, UK, becoming a tropical storm on July 26th. It started to travel eastward, strenghening with the warmth of the waters of the Atlantic Stream. Been a hurricane since July 27th, the later category 5 system was knocked from its route by a high pressure area, so it started to advance northward. It made landfall near Kokridleq, Nannica. Tropical Storm Laur Hurricane Marie Category:New Coordinates Category:Events